My Love
by LavenderSun
Summary: Naruto yang khawatir akan sesuatu bertemu hinata di padang bunga matahari. Akankah Hinata dapat membantunya? Apakah yang akan terjadi? Mau tau aja ato mau tau banget? Warning: Berantakan, seperti kapal pecah, OOC, dll.


Hai hai.., kali ini aku bikin cerita yang lebih nyambung dan *mungkin*nggak berbelit-belit..! (readers:semoga authornya juga lebih nyambung otaknya)*pundung di pojokan*

.

.

**Naruto=Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story By = LavenderSun**

**Tittle = My Love**

**Warning..!**

**Berantakan, Berserankan kata-katannya ada yang ditempat sampah pula*Bercanda*, OOC, mungkin ada yang mirip fictnya, tapi ini murni dari pikiran dan imajinasi saya..^^**

.

.

Suatu sore yang cerah, langit berwarna jingga, dan hembusan angin bertiup sedikit kencang. Di sebuah padang bunga matahari yang dikelilingi pohon sakura dengan ditengah padang terdapat danau, terdapat seorang remaja sedang duduk termenung disana. Remaja itu dipenuhi beberapa luka-luka. Rambut indigonya melambai-lambai akibat angin disana. Ia duduk memeluk kedua kakinya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya.

KRESEK KRESEK

Bunyi langkah kaki orang yang mendekat membuat gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menengok kebelakang.

"Hei Hinata!"

"N-naruto-kun?"

"Habis latihan ya?"kata remaja yang lain yang disebut 'Naruto'

"He'em, b-bagaimana n-naruto-kun tau?"

"Terlihat dari tubuhmu."

"T-tubuhku?"

"Ya, banyak luka-luka di tubuhmu"

"A-ah.."

"Pasti kamu kelelahan, nih, aku tadi beli dua."

Naruto menyerahkan sebotol kaleng air soda ke Hinata.

"Aku nggak tau kamu suka atau tidak."

Naruto membuka kalengnya dan meneguknya.

"Brrr.., segar.., sini aku bukakan"Naruto merebut kaleng yang dipegang Hinata.

"Nih, kamu minum, coba saja."kata Naruto memberikan kaleng Hinata yang sudah dibuka.

"B-baik"

Hinatapun meminum air soda berwarna merah itu(sebut aja fanta ya..^^)

"Ahahahahaha, mukamu lucu Hinata..Hahaha"Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Muka Hinata mengerut ketika ia berusaha menelan air sodanya.

"Naruto-kun, ini air apa?"

"Ahah, ini air soda.., ahaha"kata Naruto sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Ooh.."kata Hinata sambil mencoba minum kembali.

Sekarang Hinata bisa membiasakan diri minum sodanya, ia sudah menghabiskan setengah dari kalengnya, begitupula Naruto.

"Emm, kenapa Naruto-kun ada disini."

"Aku biasa disini kalau ada masalah."

"Memangnya Naruto-kun dapat masalah apa?"

"Eh?! Ehm.. Eto.."

"Tidak apa, ceritakan saja padaku, aku akan berusaha membantumu."

"Baiklah kalau kamu memaksa, aku..."

"Pasti tentang Hokage.."kata Hinata teringat dengan pelantikannya 2 bulan lagi.

"Bukan, tentang Sasuke-Teme"

"Kenapa dengan dia, Naruto-kun?"

"Dia, mengundangku untuk bertarung kembali besok."kata Naruto dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Kalau begitu, terima saja tantangannya."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Bukankah dari dulu Naruto-kun ingin membawa Sasuke-kun kembali ke Konoha? Ini adalah kesempatan untuk mewujudkannya."kata Hinata sambil melihat laki-laki disampingnya.

"Tapi, bagaimana jika aku gagal?"

"Perlukah aku menampar Naruto-kun seperti saat melawan Madara? Naruto-kun yang kukenal adalah orang berani dan pantang menyerah yang 2 bulan lagi akan menjadi Hokage, kenapa ia tidak bisa menyelamatkan sahabatnya? Padahal ia telah menyelamatkan semua penduduk desa."kata Hinata sambil menatap matahari yang sebentar lagi tenggelam.

Naruto terdiam, masih mencerna perkataan Hinata.

"Ini adalah kesempatan emas Naruto-kun, jadi jangan disia-siakan. Aku tahu kalau sekarang Naruto-kun sudah bertambah kuat, jadi, kalau aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan ragu-ragu menerima tantangannya."kata Hinata masih dengan posisi yang sama.

Narutopun masih mencerna perkataan Hinata.*Emangperut?#BLETAK

(Tolong dimaklumi readers, Naruto kan lemot, sama dengan modem saya..* tapilebihmendingmodemdaripadanaruto* Naruto=RASENGAN! Author=AMPUNN!)

_BACK TO THE STORY_

Hinata yang menunggu begituuuuu lama respon dari Naruto, menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto dan melihatnya menundukkan kepala.

"G-gomen, a-aku t-terlalu m-memaksa"timbul rasa bersalah pada Hinata. Hinatapun menundukkan kepalanya.

"E-eh? nggak papa, aku juga sadar betapa bodohnya diriku, Terima kasih Hinata."

"Y-ya."

Tercipta keheningan yang sedikit lama dari kedua insan mulai terdengar deru angin yang terdengar, bunyi air yang sedikit beriak, dan suara ranting bergesekan, menambah alunan melodi yang mengiringi keheningan mereka (Author lebay). Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran mereka diri sendiri. Hingga akhirnya...

"Hey.."Naruto dan Hinata berkata berbarengan.

"Kamu duluan"kata Naruto dan Hinata berbarengan*lagi. Hinata yang malu memalingkan wajahnya agar semburat merah dipipinya tertutup.

"Baiklah aku duluan."kata Naruto sendirian yang melihat Hinata memalingkan wajahnya, takut ia pergi.

"Emm, bolehkah aku meminta satu permintaan bagimu? Oh, atau mungkin dua..?"

"B-baiklah, a-apa itu N-naruto-kun?"kata Hinata yang sudah menghadap depan, tapi dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Yang pertama, tolong jangan beritahu siapapun termasuk Sakura-chan kalau aku bertarung dengan Sasuke."

"Y-ya, yang kedua?"tanya Hinata setelah mendengar permintaan pertama Naruto.

"Yang kedua, Tolong tunggu aku disini pada waktu yang sama, aku pasti akan kemari, dan jangan bantu aku."

Hinata tersentak mendengar permintaan kedua Naruto.

"T-tapi bagaimana jika N-naruto-kun t-terluka?"

"Tenang saja Hinata-chan, kau yang bilang sendiri kalau aku kuat."kata Naruto dengan bangga.

"Y-ya, tapi.."

"Sudahlah, turuti kedua permintaan itu ya Hinata-chan.."Kali ini Naruto pakai embel-embel '-chan'.

Dengan berat hati, Hinata berkata, "B-baiklah"

"Ya sudah, ayo aku anar pulang, sudah mulai malam."kata Naruto sambil berdiri, sementara Hinata masih siap-siap akan berdiri.

"Tidak usah N-naruto-kun, aku bisa pulang sen.."

"Aku tidak suka dengan orang yang menerima ajakanku."Kata Naruto sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata yang sudah berdiri.

"Ah, iya. Aku melupakan sesuatu."kata Naruto sambil balik badan dan menarik tangan Hinata dan otomatis tubuh Hinata menabrak tubuh Naruto. Dengan segera, N-naruto melepas pegangannya dan beralih memeluk tubuh Hinata.

"Terima kasih, Hinata-chan."

Hinata yang masih syok berusaha mengambil keberaniannya dan mulai membalas memeluk Naruto dengan wajah yang pastinya sudah memerah melebihi tuan Krab.(Bikini Bottom~Krusty Krab~tuan Krab=Sepertinya ada yang menyebut namaku? *Abaikan yang itu.

Bertepatan Naruto memeluk Hinata dan Hinata yang membalasnya, Matahari tenggelam digantikan oleh cahaya bulan purnama.

Setelah sekian lama berpelukan, Naruto mengantar Hinata ke mansionnya dan pulang ke apartemennya.

Malam harinya, Hinata dan Naruto tidak bisa tidur.

Hinata POV

_Apakah aku masih bisa melihatnya? Apakah aku masih bisa melihatnya sehat? Apakah.., dia akan mati?_

Aku menepis pikiran itu dan berguman "Naruto itu kuat, pasti dia bisa kembali dengan sehat."

_Naruto, aku akan mendoakanmu.._

End Hinata POV

Naruto POV

_Apakah aku bisa kembali ke Konoha? Apakah aku berhasil mengalahkan Sasuke? Apakah aku masih bisa bertemu dengan teman-temanku? Apakah aku... masih bisa bertemu dengannya?_

End Naruto POV

Mereka yang kelelahan memikirkan kegelisahan mereka, akhirnya tertidur dengan sendirinya, entah apa yang akan terjadi keesokan harinya?

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

.

Bagaimana? Bagus?Nyambung?Terlalu pendekkah? Atau.. terlalu banyak pertanyaan?

*Readers : kebanyakan pertanyaaannnnnn!*

Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya..

Gomen jika ada kata-kata yang salah / menyinggung perasaan..^^

Sudah yaa, disuruh belajar sama kaa-sanku..

Jangan lupa **REVIEW**..^^


End file.
